1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coiling method for wire-shaped rolling stock having a rolling stock tip, wherein the rolling stock is supplied with its rolling stock tip at a rolling stock speed through an inlet guide means to a coiling drum having an initial circumference.
The present invention also relates to a coiling device for carrying out the coiling method. The coiling device includes a coiling drum having an initial circumference onto which the rolling stock can be coiled with its rolling stock tip and an inlet device for supplying and transporting the rolling stock to the coiling drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coiling method and a coiling device of the above-described type are known, for example, from the brochure "Feinstahlhaspeln System Garrett" of the company SKET published 1986. In accordance with this brochure, the rolling stock tip is "caught". However, the brochure does not say anything as to how and with what means the catching of the rolling stock tip is carried out. Catching of the rolling stock tip is indispensable for ensuring a problem-free production process.